Ignited Flame
by Shaded Emerald-Eyes
Summary: He's a fire demon that couldn't love. She's a demon slayer without a family. The two meet and lust is created. MirokuSango at first than HieiSango IYYYH Xover. R
1. Default Chapter

**Ignited Flame**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sango or Hiei or any other characters. They belong to there creators, which isn't me so there I said it.

**A/N: Warning this is my first lemon so please don't flame if it sucks. I just wanted to see if I could write one and another I'm not to familiar with Hiei and Sango's past. I mean I know what they went through I just don't know how to put it in words so if I screwed up please correct me and I'm sorry. **

Sango's P.O.V 

Another battle fought today. I sit by the lake to wash off my weapons and myself. As I look at my reflection in the water I think of my slaughtered family, of Naraku, and finally Kohaku.

It all started when Kohaku was sent on his first hunt. My father, Kohaku, and some men from the village were sent on a mission to destroy a demon that was terrorizing a young lord. I was with them of course. Though the whole thing was a set up.

The spider manipulated my brother making him go against his family and me. He took all of us down that day and his life ended when the young lord's men shot him down with their arrows.

Naraku was posing as the young lord without my notice. He told my kin was slaughtered and the one responsible was a half demon by the name of Inuyasha. I was injured at the time. The wound from my brother's weapon was still open but I didn't let that stop me from getting my revenge.

To sustain what little strength I had Naraku imbedded a sacred jewel shard into my back. I suddenly felt all the strength I lost return to me. In no time I found Inuyasha and fought him though it was futile. He had won and proved to me that he did not slaughter my village.

After realizing that Naraku was the one that killed my family I vowed revenge once again. In order to fulfill this I joined Inuyasha's team. I befriend a reincarnated priestess named Kagome, an abandoned fox named Shippou, and a lecherous monk with a cursed hand by the name of Miroku. Together we travel to find the scared jewels shards and to defeat Naraku once and for all.

Though I feel something is missing. I continue to look at my reflection and suddenly no longer felt to need to look at this empty figure staring back at me. I slam my hand against the water making small ripples. I bring my knees up to my chest and hug them while hiding my face on top. Tears slowly descend my face onto the lush green grass.

Hiei's P.O.V 

I run, run as fast as my legs can carry me. I feel the wind in my face but see everything as one big blur. I lost my senses to feel a long time ago. I hold no emotions for anyone not even myself. Feelings are for the weak.

My mother was an ice maiden and mated with a fire demon. Thus I came along. I was never meant to be an island that was full of ice maidens. As soon as I was born I was known as the forbidden child.

I was abandoned and thrown off a cliff. A bunch of bandits found me and raised me where I became ruthless and cold blooded. They realized I was getting stronger and got scared so they decided to rid of me as well but they didn't know I turned on them before they could turn on me.

I was on my own again. I trained my self, pushed myself to the limits so I would become the strongest though it wasn't enough. I formed an alliance with Yoko Kurama. He ran into the human world and disguised himself into a human body. Along the way we met Gouki (A/n: I kinda forgot what his name was so if anybody remembers please tell me.) and the three of us broke into spirit world's vault where we stole the three spirit artifacts.

Our plans were ruined when Kurama decided he wanted to use the mirror to save his sick human mother and Koenma's spirit detective came into the picture. Yusuke Urameshi defeated Gouki and me but helped Kurama. I vowed revenge to Yusuke for beating me though I knew the best man had won the battle.

The Detective, Kitsune, oaf, and me formed the Urameshi team and joined the dark tournament to defeat the Tougro brothers. We also had to fight another share of demons to defeat Sensui and to stop him to opening a tunnel that would connect Makai to the human world.

I of course had no intentions in saving the world and playing the hero. That was the detective's job. I just didn't want to deal with defeating low class demons that aren't even worth my time.

I jump onto a tree branch and smell the scent of salt mixed in with water. I knew that tears were being shed but the question was who is shedding them? I jump onto more tree branches the scent getting stronger and finally find myself near a lake.

I look down to see a woman dressed in a slayer's outfit. I immediately knew she was a demon exterminator.

I had no intention in staying but I couldn't help but admire her beauty. I pushed those thoughts from my and turned to make my leave but was stopped.

"Who…who's there?" I turned back to see her tear stained face. If I thought her body was beautiful than her face was gorgeous. I wouldn't willingly admit that though it's too out of character for me and I'm not all up for sentimental crap. I look down at her once more and see pools of brown and knew that I was looking into her eyes.

Sango's P.O.V 

I sensed energy coming somewhere and knew I was being watched. I felt eyes burn down on me. I looked up and saw the prettiest shades of crimson standing on a tree branch. I looked into this stranger's eyes and see it void of all emotions. Though I can't help but feel attracted to this stranger with an unusual set of red eyes.

His eyes remind me of flames igniting. I guess I stared at them for to long because the shadowy figure suddenly disappeared. I got up to make my way back to the group but suddenly knock into someone. I regain my balance and look to see the same stranger in front of me.

This gave me a chance to give him a once over. His hair is a dark shade of black that stood up and had a white star. He was wearing back training pants with a blue sleeveless shirt and black combat boots. His arms looked well built and I could tell his whole body was too. He was slightly taller than me but not by much. He face was what attracted me the most. The way it held no feeling made me shudder but at the same time want to caress his smooth skin.

"What are you staring at?" He demanded in a harsh tone. A slight blush appeared across my cheek realizing I stared for to long.

"Um…Nothing. Who are you? Why were you watching me?" I suddenly decided to turn the tables on him. He was the one who found me and I wanted to know why he just watched me from above.

"Hn, I don't have to explain myself to a human." He turned figuring he was going to leave but the weirdest thing was I didn't want him to go. Something about him just caught my interest cause no sooner as he started to walk away I found myself begging him to stay.

"Please don't go." I ran in front of him to stop him from leaving. It was the most foolish thing I think I could've ever done. Stopping someone I don't know at all from leaving. I should've just let him go.

Hiei's P.O.V 

I look to see the woman stand in front of me. I could easily run past her but part of me didn't want to go, knowing that I might not ever see her again.

I get a good look at her long dark brown hair, which flowed down her back to her waist like a waterfall. I look into her eyes once again to see the familiar color of brown. Her body was filled in all the right places. I could have her right here and leave but I wouldn't stoop as low as to take advantage of the girl.

"And why shouldn't I? I have no interest in staying here." I questioned holding her gaze. She was fiddling with her fingers. I smirked looking at her get nervous.

"I…I don't know why. I just don't want to be alone anymore." I don't know if she meant if she wanted company or if she wanted a commitment. I suddenly had the interest to know her name.

"What is your name?" I asked the tone in my voice not softening one bit. I thought I could tone it down a bit but I just didn't want to.

"Sango." She answered softly. I gave one of my famous "Hn's" and brought one hand to her chin lifting up so she could stare at my eyes. I close my eyes and crush my lips onto hers.

I kissed her and suddenly felt myself being pushed back. I open my eyes to see hers slightly widen from the unexpected action. I couldn't blame her I didn't even know what came over me. I just felt the sudden urge to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. Instead of answering her I quickly wrapped one arm around her small waist and brought her close to me.

"I'm giving you what you want Sango." with that said I kissed her again and felt her kiss back this time though she pushed away again before I can even start enjoying it. She tried to pull out of my embrace but it only made me tighten hold. I won't let her get away now that I knew she wanted this too.

Sango's P.O.V 

I don't know what's happening right now. One moment I'm stopping a complete stranger from leaving and the next he's kissing me. I fell for his kisses too. I let myself almost give into him that second time.

"And how do you know what I want?" I glared at him slightly. What made him think he knew what I wanted? Maybe he did and I just don't know it. Maybe he was the one thing I wanted.

"You wouldn't have kissed me back if you didn't want this." I let what he had just said sink in and realized he was right. I decided to give in for just one night. I might not know who he is and I might never see him but just one night with him would satisfy me. Would make me forget that I'm alone in this world. He was the one I wanted just for tonight.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. It started out as a timid kiss into a full-fledged war on who can kiss more brutally. We both pulled panting and with slightly swollen lips.

I grasped at the hem of his shirt and slowly started to pull it up. His grasp on my waist loosen so he could help me take his shirt off. Soon it was lying on the grass. I ran my hand his muscled chest that made him slightly groan. He pulled me into another kiss and I felt one of his hands run down my backside.

He pulled off my armor and tossed it to where his shirt laid. I helped him take off the rest of my clothing and I was soon naked. Still kissing me he laid me down on the grass and gently caressed my breast. I let a loud moan escape from my lips as his finger slid down into my wet cavern.

Hiei's P.O.V 

While stroking her womanhood I covered her mound with my mouth and started sucking it. This rewarded me with more moans of pleasure, which made me inwardly smirk. I continued my ministration than moved onto the other giving it the same treatment as the other. I stopped for a moment to pull out my finger and lick her sweet juices off. After doing that I went back to sucking her breasts.

I knew she was getting impatient when she started tugging at my pants. I stopped sucking for a moment to help her unbuckle them and no later than that I felt them slide off and join the rest of the clothes that were thrown around us. At that moment I never realized how hard on I was until she grasped it.

She massaged it, her hand going in an up and down motion. I groaned every so often feeling a heart beat skip with each stroke. I finally took charge again and grabbed her hand before she made me cum. I held both her hands over her head and without warning I plunged into her. This action made her cry out both in pleasure and in pain. I started to notice blood coming out between her legs and that's when I realized that this woman was a virgin.

Sango's P.O.V 

I continued rubbed at his member. His body heat surrounded me with the warmth I needed. He grabbed both my hands and pinned them over my head. The next thing I knew he plunged right into me without warning. I cried out mostly in pain but I enjoyed it. Tears started to form in my eyes and I couldn't hold them back. I was a virgin and now he knew.

How could I lose my virginity to someone I don't even know? I don't know what possessed me to sleep with him. Maybe I wanted him to be my first. One thing I did know is that he isn't human. I know he's a demon. The dragon tattoo on his arm was emitting a lot of energy, which led me to believe he was a demon.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked the tone of his voice still somewhat cold. Regaining some breath I looked into his eyes and saw a bit of concern in them. The smallest bit of emotion he has shown since I met him.

"Just a little but I'm fine." I panted between each word. The small glint of concern in his eyes disappeared as soon as I responded. He started to pull out but than plunged right back in. Each trust became faster causing me to moan louder.

I enjoyed feeling this. Being with him made everything ok. He made me feel so alive I never felt anything like this before. They say sex either brings you closer or apart. I never felt so close to anyone as I do with him.

Hiei's P.O.V 

I thrust faster each time I pulled back in. I couldn't get enough of her. She lifted herself up a little so I could plunge in deeper. I warped one arm around her back to hold her up, both of our hips moving together at the same time. As I grunted in between her neck and shoulder I got whiff of her hair. They smelled like jasmines. Jasmines mixed with our sweat.

I knew I was cumin soon and so was she. We both gave one last final moan before we climaxed than with one final thrust all my seeds spilled into her. Her sweet nectar covered my member as I pulled it out. I was about to get off but she stopped me by pulling back down.

"No stay right here. So can I can feel the heat." She said breathing heavily. I was one to never take orders from people weaker than me but I complied and laid my head on top of her chest. I felt my eyes get heavy but before I could fall asleep she asked me one last thing.

"What's your name?" She whispered in my ear. Her chest was moving up and down in fashion. I heard her heartbeat beating rapidly. I was debating whether I should tell her my name or not. I guess it's the least I can do for making her lose her virginity to someone she doesn't even know.

"Hn, Hiei." With that I fell into a deep slumber with images of Sango burned into my mind. I might be emotionless and uncaring but one thing is for sure even though I might not ever see her again I will never for her or this night we shared together.

Sango's P.O.V 

Hiei. The name caused me to smile. So Hiei was the one I lost my virginity to well I'm glad. Even though I don't know what made me do this I won't ever forget this moment. I might not ever see him again but at least I'll live with the memory of this night. I snuggled into his warmth and fell asleep with the mysterious demon, Hiei.

A/N: Well there you have it folks my first official lemon. This was kinda hard for me to write since I didn't have a clue how to describe sex. I hope it came out right. I don't' know if I should continue it or not. I have a pretty good idea if I do continue it though. If you guys want me to keep it going than let me know and I'll do it. This Fic is also posted at adult fan fiction


	2. 2 Years

Ignited Flame

Chapter 2: 2 Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from either Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

2 Years Later

Sango's P.O.V

"Sango wake up!" I groaned, opening my eyes to see a very cheerful Kagome staring down at me.

"Kagome I'm really tired. What is it?" I propped myself up on my elbows. She started to explain something but I couldn't fully pay attention my mind was somewhere else.

I had that same dream again. It's been 2 years and yet I still remember every vivid detail of that night. Hiei…

"Sango are you even listening?" I blinked a couple times before I registering that Kagome was still sitting beside me.

"I'm sorry I zoned out there for a minute. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that maybe you should come to the modern era with me. There's really nothing to do here."

Not to long ago we, meaning Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou and me discovered we could go through the well into Kagome's time.

I t happened while I was looking over the well one day, the one that crosses between the feudal and modern era. I've always wanted to see what the future was like. Was it any different from the feudal era?

I just leaned over it seeing nothing but complete darkness when suddenly I saw a purple glow starting to surround the inside of the well. Curious, I swung one leg over the banister it was soon followed by the other. Giving myself a moment I pushed myself off and I was soon floating in the purple glow. Soon the purple glow was gone and I saw myself back in the well.

I noticed it was a lot darker so I climbed out the well and soon found out I was in a small shed. I walked out and saw I was in some sort of temple. I walked around a little and ended up meeting Kagome's family. They were all really nice people. Kagome's little bother Souta reminded me a lot of Kohaku.

When I finally came back to the feudal era I told everything to the gang. I figured that they should know I was traveling for a while in the future. So now we go to the modern era every once in awhile.

" I guess I can go. It would be nice to visit your family again." I got out my sleeping bag and started to roll it up. I saw Kagome walk over to her large yellow backpack, which held all of our food and medical supplies and pulled out some clothes.

"Here put these on we can't have you walking around in the modern era with your kimono." Kagome said handing me a pair of blue jeans and a pink tank top.

When Kagome walked out the tent I started to take off my kimono and slipped into my new outfit. Once I was finished I walked out to see Miroku waiting for me outside the tent.

"Good morning Sango. I hope you slept well." He said walking up to me and planting a kiss on my lips. Yeah I forgot to mention that Miroku and I are together now. Have been for about a year now.

We were staying in a village one night after walking all day. Miroku was as always asking one of the girls at the Inn if they would bare his children. This was a month after meeting Hiei and I was feeling somewhat depressed. Watching Miroku flirt around made me snap at him and spit nothing but insults. I soon burst out in tears and Miroku immediately went by my side and held me.

After that night I was a little distant with Miroku. I was so ashamed for being so weak and letting out so much emotion. As day turned to weeks Miroku soon confronted me and told me that he loved me and that he wanted to be with me. I was shocked of course I've never expected him to be so forward but I decided to give him a chance. Part of me did it because I did have feelings for Miroku and always dreamed of being with him but the other part of me did it because I wanted to forget Hiei.

I wanted to hate him for leaving me and taking my virginity but I couldn't do that because I gave it to him willingly and we both knew the consequences. So the only way to get him out of my mind was to forget him and move on with someone who does want to be with me. That's where Miroku comes in.

"Yes I slept well. Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" I asked looking around not finding them anywhere.

"Kagome went to go get Inuyasha who took Shippou and Kirara to a near a river to find some fish. I hear you're going to the modern era today. I could tell from what you are wearing"

"Yes, Kagome planned on taking me today." I said smiling at how he grabbed a hold of my hand and held it in his. Our fingers laced together while we walked over and took a seat on a log that was near the died out campfire.

"That's nice well I'll see if maybe later on Inuyasha and I can go visit as well." I turned hearing the footsteps of Kagome and Inuyasha coming towards the campsite. Shippou and Kirara following not to far behind with a few fish in Shippou's hand and one in Kirara's mouth.

"Ok Sango, Inuyasha said it was alright as long as we come back in three days." Kagome said taking a seat right next to me. I looked at Inuyasha to see his arms crossed over his chest while grumbling silently to himself. I looked back at Kagome and nodded in understanding.

"Well than we better get going." I said getting up from my seat. Kagome followed suit and we both walked back to grab are things leaving the boys to pick camp.

* * *

"Hiei Get in here." Demanded a toddler wearing blue fancy robes (if that's what you call it) with the word Jr. imprinted in the middle of his larger hat and a blue pacifier in his mouth. He was known as Lord Koenma, ruler of Spirit word and son of King Yama.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked sending the toddler one of his infamous glare (Let's just say Hiei grew a little after the dark tournament. So he's now like 6 feet). He was wearing a blue tank top and black pants with black combat boots (just like when he was fighting Bui).

"I have another case for you."

"And if I refuse?" Hiei countered, his crimson eyes showing pure boredom.

"Than we have a nice cell with your name written all over it patiently waiting for you at Spirit Jail." Koenma smirked giving Hiei a look that clearly dared him to refuse this case.

"Hn." Hiei gritted his teeth knowing that he was at a disadvantage. The toddler had him right where he wanted him and all he wanted to do was slit his throat with his katana.

"I'm glad you see it my way, Hiei. Anyways I have just received word that there is a demon with powerful Spirit energy. I might need you to go to the Feudal Era as well to check it out. I know it's very rare that I send any of you guys out there but since you were there only two years ago doing god knows what I figured it wouldn't be a problem for you. " Koenma explained ignoring the spiteful looks Hiei was giving him.

"What's so special about this demon?" Hiei asked standing stiffly trying to change the subject. He preferred not to remember that night only because it brings unwanted memories he can't seem to forget.

"This demon comes prowling at night looking for it's next victim. The real kicker is that all of its victims are young women. Once he captures his prey he prepares her for a 'mating ceremony' where he takes advantage of the young maiden and rips her of her innocence until she is dead. This mating ceremony is not the same as the one where you leave a mark on your mate. Another difference with this mating ceremony is that it only occurs when there is a full moon." Koenma continued explaining to Hiei without leaving a single detail. He looked at him only to him with a bored expression.

"Yeah that's very interesting and all but what does that have to do with going to the Feudal Era?"

"The problem is I'm not sure where you can locate him and I am lead to believe that his next victim is a 17 year old girl named Kagome Higurashi." Koenma opened his desk drawer and pulled out a file with a picture clipped on the front cover. He gave it to Hiei who opened it to only to find another photograph of the girl in a school uniform. The girl had black raven hair that reached to the end of her back and grayish eyes. Her school uniform consisted of a white blouse with a red tie that hung over her shoulders and a green mini skirt that left little imagination to the naked eye.

"She seems to be from this era so what does she have to do with the Feudal Era?" Hiei asked looking over her file.

"She a reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo. She lives at a shrine that her grandfather owns at a top of a big hill where there is a well that allows her to travel back to the feudal era." Koenma answered. Hiei rolled his eyes in annoyance tossing the file back to Koenma.

"Why can't you get the fox to do this or the detective? I'm not even going to mention the oaf."

"Normally I would give this sort of thing to Yusuke but he and Kuwabara already have their own cases to deal with and are with Botan as we speak. I also spoke with Kurama earlier. I knew you would be able to handle this on your own but the way you deal with people made me a little edgy so Kurama agreed to help you with this case since he's the most level headed one. Any otherr questions?"

"When do I start?"

"As soon as possible. I want both you and Kurama to go over to the Higurashi's shrine to see if anything looks suspicious before you go to the Feudal Era. I already opened a portal for you and Kurama is waiting for you down there. Hiei I don't want anymore girls to get hurt so you better protect Kagome and any other girl that's falls victim to this demon or you're be making you're self very comfortable at that cell I promised you for a very long time. You're dismissed." With that Koenma slammed a stamp on a paper he was reading over. Hiei growled already walking out the door heading over to the portal.

* * *

"Hiei are you ready to go? I'm guessing Koenma filled you in already." Kurama asked watching Hiei walk towards him.

"Hn, yeah and I'm not to very happy about the fact that I have to watch over some weak human. So let's just get this over with." Hiei walked through the portal leaving Kurama to follow behind.

They walked out as the portal opened up in front in a case of long stairs heading up a hill that lead to the Higurashi's Shrine.

"They almost make Genkai's staircase look like a walk across the street." Kurama looked up the stairs. Hiei ignored the statement and started climbing up the stairs again leaving Kurama to follow behind.

Once reaching the top they started to look around finding nothing out of the ordinary. Their search was interrupted by the sound of a sliding door opening. Not wanting to get caught snooping around they both jumped on a high tree branch hiding for cover.

* * *

"This is going to be great Sango! Three days together in the modern era and without Inuyasha having to boss us around too." Kagome opened the shed door that led outside. Sango just making it to the other side of the well jumped up to side and pulled herself out, following Kagome outside.

"Maybe I can get more of those scented soaps you always bring. I like the how the strawberry one smells." Sango said. They both didn't notice two demons watching them from the treetops especially one demon with widened eyes but quickly returned to it's blank expression as soon as the shock came.

'What is she doing here? She couldn't possibly be from the modern era but why is she wearing clothes from this time?' Hiei asked himself watching Sango walk across the yard. She had the sudden feeling that she was being watched but ignored itand walked inside with Kagome.

* * *

A/N: Well it's official I'm continuing this story only because I just read this great Sango/Hiei fic and it was so amazing that it inspired me to continue. Anyways It's called The Secret of the Tsuyoi Mayoke (on fanfiction . net). It's really good so go read it.

saiyanprincesscat- wow I loved your review. It was funny and yet very nice. Anyways thanks for the whole Hiei meeting up with Kurama and Gouki. I wasn't really sure how they got together since it's been so damn long since I've seen the series so I tried to make it look somewhat realistic.

youkosangohiei-Thank you. I know what you mean. I feel like it's been forever since I saw a Hiei and Sango fic.

ArchAngel900/ cryingpixi- Of course I'll continue. Not sure where this fic is going right since I'm writing everything at the top of my head here but I'm sure I can figure something out.

KuwaL- Yes that was my first official lemon. I'm glad you liked it so much since I thought it was probably the dumbest thing I've ever written.

just someone- Ok! Ok! Ok! I'll continue just please don't burn me. Anyways about the whole jumping the gun thing yeah I found that strange myself but when I wrote it its what came to mind first.

LittleKitsune- Oh it helped all right. Sorry if it wasn't so entertaining but I'm hoping I can make it better and the whole spacing and p.o.v markers weren't my fault. I had this all in 12 sized font but when I upload it I guess it all got messed up.

Moca- So far this is the only fic I posted on adff . net but I hace a screen on fan fic . net with one other crossover of Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho (that's currently on hold) and two Cowboy Bebop fics. So if you want to check those out my account name is Shaded Emerald-Eyes.

Carapheonix- Thanks for the support. I'll be very happy to hear from you and if you have any stories that might interest me just go ahead and let me know. I would like to read them.

Shina- Glad you liked it. I'm surprised anybody did. I'm not trying to bring myself down but since I have no experience in that kind of thing I just didn't know what to write.

Atropa- I'm not sure but I can tell you this much there are going to be a few lemons in this fic I'm not completely sure yet but I'm guessing like 2 or 3 more.

Midnite miko of light and dark- Thank you it really means a lot that people actually read my fic. So thanks again!


	3. Meeting Under Bad Circumstances

Ignited Flame

Chapter 3: Meeting Under Bad Circumstances

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so you don't sue.

Last Time

"Maybe I can get more of those scented soaps you always bring. I like the how the strawberry one smells." Sango said. They both didn't notice two demons watching them from the treetops especially one demon with widened eyes but quickly returned to it's blank expression as soon as the shock came.

'What is she doing here? She couldn't possibly be from the modern era but why is she wearing clothes from this time?' Hiei asked himself watching Sango walk across the yard. She had the sudden feeling that she was being watched but ignored it and walked inside with Kagome.

Now

* * *

As soon as the two girls were inside Kagome's mother immediately greeted them. Soon Souta and grandpa came out to greet them as well. Souta was more interested in greeting Sango than Kagome. He practically latched himself around Sango's waist.

"Hey Sango! I'm glad you came back I was really starting to miss you." Souta said looking up at Sango.

"I missed you too." Sango wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back causing a light tint of pink to spread across Souta's cheek. Grandpa was the one who came to Sango's rescue and pulled him off her.

"You really do have to forgive him. The young boy is hitting puberty so his hormones are starting to kick in." Grandpa said, having a squirming Souta trying to get him to loosen his grip. Everyone started laughing at the comment but it only made Souta's blush worsen.

Sango immediately stopped laughing as she felt that she was being watched again. She turned to look out through sliding glass door but found nothing out of the ordinary. She knew something was there, her gut was telling her to check it out but she left her trusty Hiraikotsu with Miroku and Inuyasha. Facing back to the others she saw them walking into another room to converse. It was her perfect opportunity to check out her surroundings, so she walked outside.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama still hid up in the trees, watching the Higurashi family converse. Hiei mainly kept his eye on Sango trying to figure out why she was here. Kurama noticed his stare and decided to question about.

"Hiei, do you know that girl? I look at her and I highly doubt that she's from the era." Kurama looked at Hiei waiting for a response but only got a 'Hn,' meaning he wouldn't be getting anymore more answers than that.

They soon turned their attention back to the house when they saw Sango step out from the sliding glass door. They watched as she scanned the area. Kurama figured that she wasn't any ordinary girl seeing as she might have sensed them.

"Hiei I think we should come back another time. This young girl is obviously looking for something and I'm guessing she's looking for us. There's just something…"

"Of course she's looking for us." Hiei interrupted. "She sensed us awhile ago. It's only a matter of time before she finds us."

"Than lets go. They'll get suspicious of us if they find us just sitting here watching them."

"No." Was Hiei's only answer before he saw a foreign object heading for his face, wasting no time he pulled out his sword in a speed of light and slashed it in half. He than lunged down at the figure that had threw the thing in the first place. No one was going to catch Hiei off guard.

"Hiei no!" Kurama tried to stop him but was to late.

* * *

Sango continued to look around. She knew she felt demonic energy but now it seemed to have disappeared but she wasn't going to give up. Seeing a broom leaning against the old sacred tree she ran over to it and grabbed it. As soon as she did she started to hear small whispers. Taking a few steps back she lifted the broom as if it was her huge boomerang and swung it towards the voices hoping that it would hit its target. Seeing it come back down sliced in half she finally knew there was really someone out there. Before she could do anything though something landed on her causing both of them to tumble to the floor.

Not really caring to see who was on top of her, Sango immediately went into defense mode. She pushed the figure off with her legs sending him back. She pushed herself up and got into a fighting pose.

"What are you doing…Hiei?" Sango stood in shook seeing Hiei with sword drawn not to far from her. She didn't know whether to hug him, kiss him, or just plainly slap the shit out of him.

Hiei stood in front of her with a glare planted on his face. He cursed himself for letting his guard down. He didn't want her to see him just yet. He damned himself for attacking her too but he couldn't control himself.

"Hiei is it really you?" Sango asked.

"Who else would you think it be?" He questioned hotly, still not dropping his stance.

Sango was about to make a run to him but was stopped when she saw another figure land next to Hiei. If Sango didn't know any better she would've confused him for a women with all the pink he was wearing. His attire even matched the color of his hair but what Sango found most fascinating was his bright green eyes. She never saw anything so vibrant.

"I'm really sorry about my friend. He tends to get a bit edgy when he feels threatened. Please forgive him." Kurama explained putting a hand to Hiei's shoulder telling him to drop the sword.

"Sango! Where did you go?" Someone screamed but Sango immediately recognized it as Kagome. She turned around to see the girl running towards them. Both Hiei and Kurama knew this was the girl they were supposed to look after.

"Kagome, I…I just came out to" Sango was still in somewhat of a shook that she couldn't really put words into sentences. Two years since she last saw Hiei and here he was still the same old Hiei.

"Who are those people?" Kagome asked looking between Hiei and Kurama. Hiei simply sheathed his sword back in its resting place as Kurama took a step towards Kagome to introduce himself.

"I'm Shuuichi Minamino but please call me Kurama and this is my friend Hiei." Kurama gestured his hand towards Hiei.

"Well I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Sango. What can we help you with?" Kagome asked. Sango didn't trust them one bit especially since Hiei attacked her. She knew Kurama was a demon as well as Hiei and that demonic energy she felt earlier was theirs.

"To tell you the truth I don't know how to put this into words that won't scare you. The thing is we were sent to protect you Kagome." Kurama answered.

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" Kagome continued to question.

"We know about your travels to the Feudal Era. So I'm guessing you know what demons are?" Hiei voiced in looking extremely bored. Truth of the matter was he just wanted to leave.

"I know what demons are! Are you trying to tell me that you guys are demons?"

"Yes Kagome we are but that's not what we're trying to get across here." Kurama answered.

"Than get it over with already because you're simply wasting our time." Sango spat impatiently. She wasn't sure what to think of this situation but she figured Hiei hasn't told anybody of their one night since Kurama didn't seem to acknowledge that she and Hiei met before.

"There is demon who is looking for a mate. He comes out on the night of the full moon looking for a woman and goes through the process of a mating ceremony. Many women have been ripped of their innocence but that doesn't stop him from getting what he wants. Hiei and I were sent from Spirit World to destroy this demon and protect his next victim." Kurama explained.

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're the next victim so now were stuck watching you." Hiei folded his arms across his chest leaving a baffled Kagome.

"Well I've never asked you to watch over me! I could perfectly watch my self."

"So there's a demon who's supposedly looking for a mate and you think Kagome's the next victim?" Sango asked stepping into the conversation before someone got hurt. Kurama only nodded in response.

"How do you know that?"

"Basically we don't but we are lead to believe it since she is the reincarnation of a priestess by the name of Kikyo." Sango nodded in understanding.

"Well since you guys were sent here to protect me than I can't refuse you a place to stay come inside." Kagome gestured making her way back inside. Kurama followed her in leaving Sango and Hiei behind. They both stood in perfect silence.

"What are you doing in the modern era? You have no reason being here this isn't you time." Hiei was the first to break the silence, turning around so that his back was facing her.

"I'm here because I want to be. I have no means to explain myself to you." Sango retorted staring at his back angrily but it soon soften. She didn't mean to snap at him like that but she couldn't help it. He left without saying so much as a goodbye but she still thought of him though.

"Hn do what you want I don't care just don't get in the way of my mission." Hiei replied before he could make a run for it he felt something wrap around his waist.

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked to see you here." Sango laid the side of her face on his back relishing the warmth radiating from his body. "It's been so long and I missed you so much."

Hiei just stood there in silence. He was tempted to rub her hand in comfort but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't in his nature to comfort somebody so instead he just grabbed her hand and pushed it away from him. He walked out of her embrace and turned around to face her.

"Well I haven't." Hiei stared angrily at her.

"I…I don't understand." Sango responded feeling a tear well up in her eye.

"That night two years ago was a mistake. It shouldn't of happened but it did so what can we do? Absolutely nothing except forget it ever happened which I have been doing just fine but you seem to have trouble doing that."

"How can you say all that? Are you telling me that you didn't feel anything that night?" Tears started to stream down Sango's cheeks and she cursed herself for acting so weak especially in front of Hiei.

"Oh I felt something alright and it was repulsion for even getting involved with a virgin like you. Don't get me wrong you got me easily with your looks but after that it just went down hill from there." Hiei smirked wickedly at her watching as more tears spilt down her cheeks.

He didn't know why he was spitting all these words at her but he told himself he was doing this for her sake. She shouldn't get involve with someone like him. She's too good to be tainted with the likes of him and the only way for her to live without him was to make her hate him. Seeing her cry like this makes him want to punch himself but he had to do it.

"You sick bastard!" Not being able to control herself she slapped hard across the face. The impact made his face turn to the right but he ignored the stinging pain from his left cheek because he knew he deserved it.

Sobbing Sango ran back inside past Kurama and Kagome who stared at her confused at her sudden out burst. They didn't know what was going on but Kurama had a faint idea that it involved Hiei.

Sango locked herself in Kagome's room and wept on her bed. She never felt so dirty in her whole life and she had Hiei to thank for that. She continued crying into she fell into a dreamless sleep on her now soaked pillow.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if its shorter than usual but I'm kinda in a writer's block. I'm not sure where I'm going with this so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do. Now updates might be a little lacking because I just started my new job at the mall and I'm always dead tired when I get home but I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Oh I'm sorry but I don't really have time to respond to reviews but I want to thank saiyanprincesscat, coco, cookiiex youkosangohiei, Sango's sister Sang, and ArchAngel900. Your reviews meant the world to me and I'm glad you guys really like this fic.

And one more thing before i forget, this is not a Hiei and Kagome. I'm sorry to you fans out there but i just can't stand that couple but to tell you the truth i don't know who to stick Kagome with. This was strictly a Hiei and Sango fic but if you want Kagome paired with somebody let me know. The choices are Inuyasha or Kurama or...somebody whichever you chose. I'll leave it up to you.


	4. These Are My Confessions

Ignited Flame

Chapter 4: These Are My Confessions

DC: I own absolutely nothing.

Last Time:

Sobbing Sango ran back inside past Kurama and Kagome who stared at her confused at her sudden out burst. They didn't know what was going on but Kurama had a faint idea that it involved Hiei.

Sango locked herself in Kagome's room and wept on her bed. She never felt so dirty in her whole life and she had Hiei to thank for that. She continued crying into she fell into a dreamless sleep on her now soaked pillow.

Now

* * *

"Sango?" Kagome's mother knocked on the door. "Sango dear, dinner is ready come down." 

"Is she coming out?" Kagome asked as she reached the top of the stairs. She looked at her mother who gave a slight shake of her head.

"Kagome, she's been locked in that room all day. I'm really worried about her."

"Don't worry mom I'll talk to her. She probably misses Miroku but I must admit it is weird for her to act like this. I mean one minute she was just fine than the next she's crying." Kagome stared at her door in thought.

"Well let's hope its nothing bad. I'll be downstairs sweetheart." With that Kagome's mother kissed her on her forehead and made a beeline downstairs to the living room where Kurama was sitting with Souta.

* * *

Sango's P.O.V 

"Sango dear, dinner is ready come down."

I hugged a pillow close to me as I hear the knocks at the door. I felt kind of bad for not answering Kagome's mother but I didn't really trust my voice at the moment. I knew if I spoke it'll crack and I'd be in a teary mess again. I damn myself for being so weak but I just feel so dirty.

I think of Hiei and only hatred comes to mind. Though it was my fault, I should've never given myself to him but I still can't help to feel angry towards him. He used me for his pleasures and he rubbed it in my face. I can't forgive him for that.

It's gonna be hard to avoid him though. He and Kurama are here to protect Kagome from that demon and I'm still with Miroku…oh no I forgot all about him. Now I feel really dirty. Miroku has been nothing but the best for me. How could I have betrayed him like that? What am I to do now? Absolutely nothing… Miroku and me are still together and I won't let Hiei or anybody else ruin that especially now.

"Sango?" I hear Kagome from the other side. Should I tell her?

"Sango let me in. I know something is bothering you so lets talk about it." She's getting persistent. I do need someone to talk to right now. Pushing the pillow away from me I get up to open the door.

"Sango are you ok?" Kagome made her way in taking a seat on her chair that was by her desk.

"No." I answered looking out the window.

"Than tell me what's wrong. I know it has something to do with Hiei." My eyes widen a bit at the sudden comment. Was it that obvious? Maybe Kagome is smarter than what I give her credit for.

"Kagome about two years ago I met Hiei. It was after we fought Naraku when I stole Inuyasha's sword to save Kohaku. I was near a river than he just appeared out of nowhere and it just happened." I'm no longer looking at Kagome anymore but remembering that night two years ago.

_"Please don't go."_

_"And why shouldn't I? I have no interest in staying here."_

_"I just don't want to be alone anymore."_

"And what happened Sango?" Kagome asked looking at me with curiosity written all over her face.

_"I'm giving you what you want Sango."_

"Everything Kagome. Everything I wanted." I turn to look at Kagome. To say she wasn't in shock would be a lie. She knew what I meant and I was glad I didn't had to explain it any further

_"And how do you know what I want?"_

"So you lost your virginity with Hiei?" I nodded in response.

"And I was sure that it would be Miroku that you would lose it with. Now thinking about it are you going to tell him and what about Hiei?" She kept pouring out questions. A few hours ago I wasn't sure about the answer to that question anymore but now after talking to Hiei I was sure what to do now.

"No I'm not telling Miroku."

"But Sango eventually you'll-" I caught Kagome off mid sentence.

"I know but right now I just want to keep it my little secret. As for Hiei I want nothing to do with him besides he wants nothing to do with me as well. He just thinks of me as a one-night stand but even though he thought that, that night…meant so much more to me." I could feel myself tear up again but I wasn't going to cry anymore.

What was said is done. I have to move on now and live my life. Now that I have Miroku by my side it should be easier to forget Hiei and I am determined to do it too. Even though his words affected me, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that it brought me down.

"Well what are you going to do now that Hiei might end up traveling with us?"

I thought about it for a second. Never imagined that it would happen but Hiei was brought here to protect Kagome. It kind of bothered me a bit that Hiei was going to look after her especially after he just told me that I repulsed him. Tells me that he might care for her more than me, if he did at all cared for me. The thought just made me hate him more and myself as well for thinking that way. Hiei doesn't care about anybody.

"Nothing. Let him travel with us I don't care anymore as long he stays out of my way."

_"You wouldn't have kissed me back if you didn't want this."_

* * *

Hiei's P.O.V 

I didn't mean to make my words harsh, they just came out that way and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't let myself be brought down and accepting the woman would mean I accepted to being brought into the humans' emotions and even though I wouldn't admit it openly I didn't want her involved with the likes of me. She was too pure and kind and I'm just a forbidden child who doesn't know how to love or how to accept it.

She'd be better off not knowing me at all. I will admit to myself of course that I am attracted to her. Even though it was two years ago I still couldn't forget her brown eyes, her flowing raven hair, and especially her curvaceous body. Who wouldn't be attracted to that?

Still I can't let her be with someone like me and I can't allow myself to feel something towards her. Now that I'd have to follow the priestess it would be harder to ignore her maybe I'll just watch Sango from the shadows and let Kurama watch the other girl. Damn it, I didn't just think that! This is that damn fool's entire fault. I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for Koenma. If only he gave me another mission.

I could handle killing off low class or even high classed demons. Maybe even recover a lost artifact that the idiot had managed to not keep safe but I could not handle babysitting a human girl that practically spends her every waking moment with the woman I spent the night with two years back. Why me? What have I ever done except kill a few worthless beings?

* * *

Sango's P.O.V 

I wake up bright and early today. I go into the bathroom and take what Kagome calls a shower underneath a weird thing that's shaped like a duck's long neck. After my shower I wrap a towel around myself and walk back into Kagome's room to see her already wearing her normal school uniform.

"Well I'm off for school Sango. If you need any clothes its all in the closet and I'll be back around 2." Kagome said as she sat on her newly made bed slipping on her brown shoes. She pushes her self off and walks out the door leaving me alone.

I walk over to her closet to see what I can wear for the day. I was feeling a bit cold and it wasn't helping that I had small cold-water drops dripping down my back. Finally deciding on a pair ankle fitting jeans and a black t-shirt where the sleeves hanged off the shoulders I pulled them on. Finding a pair of white tennis shows I slipped them on as well and started to dry my hair with my towel. Finally all clean and dressed I make my way downstairs to find Kagome's mother setting a plate in front of Kurama who was graciously thanking her.

"Oh Sango, it's good to see that you're out of that room. Would you like anything to eat?" Kagome's mother looked my way. Kurama also looked in my direction and smiled warmly. I didn't know him but what I can see he seems really nice unlike some one who shall remain nameless.

"No thanks I was just going to take a little walk. I'm not really hungry." I said giving her a smile. I walked over the door ready to make my way out.

"But you haven't eaten a thing since yesterday." I stopped and looked at her.

"I'll grab something on my way. Don't worry I'll be fine." With that I walked out. Standing outside a bit, I took a deep breath than started my mission walking down these long stairs.

"Sango!" Upon hearing my name I stopped mid step and turned to see Kurama trailing down towards me.

"Yes?" I asked once he finally reached me.

"I was wondering if I could join you. It would be better on my conscience if I went with you." He responded. I frowned slightly at the answer. I didn't need a bodyguard. I can perfectly take care of myself. I'm a demon slayer for goodness sake. I fought just as many demons as he had but just thinking he was being nice my face softened and I gave in.

"Yeah sure." So we both continued walking down the stairs and soon we're on the main sidewalk. We walk down the street and make a turn at the corner.

"So where are we walking off to so early in the morning?" Kurama asked after a few moments of silence.

"I just need to get some fresh air that's all." I avoided looking at him. I felt like he was studying me with his eye and if I showed him one ounce of emotion or worry than he'll figure me out.

"Sango I want to let you know that Hiei isn't so bad once you get to know him. I'm sorry that he attacked you like that." Oh believe me I know him all right and he's bad. Besides what's it to Kurama anyways?

"Yeah sure." I simply responded continuing my track.

"I'm guessing you met Hiei two years back when he sneaked into the Feudal Era." That made me stop. I turned to him and looked at him with slightly widened eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Let's go eat and we can talk about that." Not having a choice in the matter I silently agreed. Kurama gently grabbed my hand and led towards a restaurant that was just so coincidently across the street.

* * *

Hiei's P.O.V 

This is boring. Watching a human was worse than I have ever imagined it to be. All the wretched woman does is sit on her lazy butt and listen to some old hag ramble all day. What's worse is that after all that is done she doesn't go home. No she hangs with even more pathetic women. Now I'm not one to complain but she's pushing it.

"Kagome, you know Hojo has been wanting to see you?" One girl mentioned. I almost laughed at the name but kept quiet and settled with an amused smirk.

"Yeah we're glad that you finally got over that terrible flu." Another girl said. I visibly saw the priestess cringe. I never knew she was sick to begin with but maybe its just an excuse so she could go to the Feudal Era.

"Thanks guys but I better get going. I have a friend at home and I don't want to keep her waiting." Finally and to think she would never go home.

"What? Is this friend like more important than us? Kagome we haven't seen you in forever!" The first girl said. I wanted to punch her lights out. I wanted the woman to go home not stay with her friends and fantasize about boys with names like Hobo.

"It's not like that. She's been home all day. I just want to show her around."

"Well than we'll see you later than." The two girls waved goodbye and walked off leaving the reincarnated priestess by herself. Deciding to make my mark I jumped off my tree branch and landed behind her.

"You know what? You need new friends." I folded my across my chest.

"Yeah well you need a new attitude. What are you doing following me?" I rolled my eyes at the question.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm watching you that way your defenseless self won't get kidnapped." I smirked satisfied to see steam come out from the women's ears. I don't know what it was but I enjoyed peeving women especially the ones that are easy to tick off.

"Hiei you're a jerk! And I'm not just talking about your attitude but what you did to Sango!" My smirk disappeared and it was replaced with a frown.

"You know nothing of that. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut about that." Now I was the one ticked. The wretched wench, who hell did she think she was? It wasn't like I forced Sango to sleep with me…. ok maybe I did but she could've stopped me.

"I know enough. Why did you leave her like that?" I clenched my fist turning my back on her.

"You wouldn't understand. I'll meet you back at the shrine." With that I ran off leaving the girl behind.

* * *

Sango's P.O.V 

"So you and Hiei?" I nodded. I ended up telling Kurama everything that happened between Hiei and me of course I left out all the juicy details. I also told him about my relationship with Miroku.

"Now I get everything. Well don't worry your secret is safe with me." Our waiter came back and placed the bill on the table. Kurama grabbed it before I could even look at it.

"Are we ready to go back?" I nodded getting out from my seat. Kurama placed a few bills on the table and we both walked out the restaurant. Kurama offered me his arm and I accepted by wrapping mine around his feeling more comfortable with Kurama than I did before. We both walked back to the shrine together.

* * *

A/N: Ok I'm still alive and I decided to update because I am so tired of NOT seeing any Hiei/Sango fics. Well hope you guys like and I'll try to update A.S.A.P. Thanks to those who reviewed they meant the world to me so keep it up! Oh and before I forget no this is not a Kurama/Sango fic nor a Hiei/Kagome. I just wanted Sango to get to know Kurama a bit better and vice versa. 


	5. To The Feudal Era We Go!

Ignited Flame

Chapter 5: To The Feudal Era We Go!

DC: Nope, still don't own anything.

Last Time

Sango's P.O.V

"So you and Hiei?" I nodded. I ended up telling Kurama everything that happened between Hiei and me, of course I left out all the juicy details. I also told him about my relationship with Miroku.

"Now I get everything. Well don't worry your secret is safe with me." Our waiter came back and placed the bill on the table. Kurama grabbed it before I could even look at it.

"Are we ready to go back?" I nodded getting out from my seat. Kurama placed a few bills on the table and we both walked out the restaurant. Kurama offered me his arm and I accepted by wrapping mine around his feeling more comfortable with Kurama than I did before. We both walked back to the shrine together.

Now

* * *

Hiei's P.OV

Upon arriving back to the shrine I realized that the slayer wasn't here. I didn't know whether that was bad or good. The woman had invited me inside I should've declined but since the slayer wasn't here maybe I could go in for a moment.

"Mom I'm home!" The priestess screeched. I cringe a bit at the high intensity of her voice since my ears were highly sensitive.

"Oh your back and I see you brought a friend. Will he be staying as well?" The girl's mother asked.

"Yeah just for a while but where's Sango and Kurama?" Upon hearing the Kitsune's name I also noticed that he wasn't here either. He was probably with the slayer. At the thought I started to feel my fist clench subconsciously.

"Oh they both went out together earlier this morning. Not sure where but Sango said she was going for a walk and Kurama just went along with her and that reminds me…" The lady was interrupted as footsteps sounded throughout the room soon the door slid open and appeared a loud hanyou.

"There you are let's go we're going!" The half-breed retorted. I suddenly removed my sword from my sheath and stood in front of the priestess feeling the adrenaline rush through me.

"Stand back if you know what's good for you." The hanyou looked puzzled at first but he soon went into defense mood.

"Who the hell are you?" Not to long after he said that a small Kitsune walked in behind the half-breed soon followed by a monk.

"That doesn't matter to you now go away you filthy half-breed."

"Hiei! Inuyasha! Stop it! Now put the sword away, Hiei." Kagome stood in between us. Her hand lay on the tip of my sword slightly pushing it away before I sheathed it again but I still kept my defenses up.

"Kagome what's going on?" The small Kitsune said jumping into the woman's arms. I crossed my arms and frowned at the display of affection.

"I have a bodyguard now." The hanyou could've practically died of a heart attack right there.

"What! I'm not good enough to protect you now!"

"That's not what I meant! There's a demon that comes and rape girls. I'm supposedly it's next victim so Hiei and Kurama came from Spirit World to protect me."

"What's Spirit World?" The young fox asked. The priestess explained everything in a calm fashion and soon everyone was caught up to speed.

"Where are Sango and this Kurama that you speak of?" The monk who I soon learned that was named Miroku asked. At first I wondered what it mattered to him where the slayer was but than maybe it was just concern since they were traveling buddies.

"Sango went with Kurama some where. They haven't been home all morning." Hearing that from the woman my blood started to boil again and I could tell that disturbed the monk as well which made me wonder even more.

"I don't care about those knuckleheads. How could I be so sure that I can trust these guys?" The half-breed mainly glared at me but I just merely smirked in response.

"Inuyasha, you can trust them believe me."

"Miroku?" We all turned to see Sango and Kurama in the hall. What disturbed me was the fact that she had her arm latched onto Kurama's. I was boiled all up and again and I hated it. The slayer obviously had more control on me than I let on but that wasn't the only thing that pissed me off. No the one thing that almost drove me up the wall was the monk.

"Sango you're back!" The monk started to make his way towards the slayer but she soon beat him by jumping into his arms. Now it was my turn to almost have a heart attack when I saw the monk land a kiss on the slayer's lips.

* * *

Sango's P.O.V

I had fun with Kurama. After breakfast we just walked around the city seeing what Tokyo had to offer us. It was one of those rare times I was able to forget about everything especially Hiei.

When we go back to the shrine I was so surprised to see Miroku but seeing Hiei I had a little plan formed in my mind. Seeing Miroku coming to me I just ran into his arms happily what made it even better was that he kissed me and Hiei was there to see all my glory. This was to show that what he said hasn't affected me at all and that I moved on which I actually didn't but shhh he doesn't know that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling away from his embrace but he still kept me in his arms.

"We were coming to get you guys but we found out about Kagome's problem and her new bodyguards." Miroku responded with a smile on his face I could tell he was happy that I was back with him and I soon felt guilty again for using him to make Hiei jealous.

I looked over at Hiei only to see that he was staring right back at me with a blank expression on his face. It was hard to tell what he thinking or even feeling. I didn't want to deal with it at the moment so I looked back at Miroku.

"Wait, come back for us? Why? We still have like two days left."

"Quit your complaining will ya? A demon attacked Keade's village not to long ago. My guess is that it was after the sacred jewel shards and since Kagome has them there is no way for it to get it. I figured that the demon might have had some jewels as well because it seemed more powerful than it was supposed to be." Inuyasha explained. I looked at him and give a slight nod in understanding

"Than let's go I suppose Hiei and Kurama are coming with us as well right?" I asked.

"Let them do what they want I don't care as long as they don't get in my way! I'll meet you guys by the well." With that Inuyasha made his way out leaving the rest of us behind.

"Well I will go with him than since I seem to carry no belongings." Kurama said following after him. Hiei had silently left as well.

"Come on Sango let me get some things and than we can go." I nodded at Kagome and pulled myself out of Miroku's arms.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Miroku nodded and followed everyone else in the same direction. Kagome and I both ran upstairs since I also had no belongings, it was all left in Kaede's village so I decided to help Kagome.

Fifteen minutes later when Kagome was done gathering all the supplies she needed we both met up with the rest of the gang at the well. Inuyasha was comfortably sitting on all fours on the topside of well. Hiei and Kurama were standing off on one side and Miroku was sitting on the steps watching Shippou play with Kirara.

"We're ready." Kagome announced tossing her bag into the well. Kurama and even Hiei watched as the purple light engulfed the huge yellow backpack.

"Well it's about time. Lets just go already," Inuyasha said jumping into the well. During that time I took the chance to grab Kirara and give her a big hug. I noticed her gaze on Hiei so I figured she already knew who he was. Kurama had walked up next to Kagome.

"Well you heard him let's go." Kagome said grabbing Kurama's hand and leading him towards the well. Shippou had taken the opportunity to jump on Kagome's shoulder so he wouldn't get left behind. The small red tint staining Kurama's cheek went unnoticed by everybody except for me. The three climbed down onto the well leaving Miroku, Hiei, Kirara and myself behind.

"I'll meet you on the other side." Miroku whispered in my ear before jumping in. After seeing the purple glow take him back to the Feudal Era, I made my way towards the well with Kirara still in my arms.

"Seems like you moved on just fine without me." I stopped at dead in my tracks at the sound of his voice. I had almost forgot he was there.

"Yeah I did just fine." I turned around to face him. He took a step closer to me but stopped as Kirara hissed at him. He looked down at her and glared.

"Hn than I guess you found something better to live for."

"At least he cares which is more than I can say for you." With that I turned back around and jumped into the well. I knew he jumped in not to far behind. Floating in the midst of the bright purple glow I felt in peace. Finally reaching the other side Miroku's hand reached down to me. With my free hand I grabbed it and he pulled me up, helping me get out of the well.

* * *

Hiei's P.O.V

It's been two years since I've been in this forsaken era yet I never seemed to forget the few memories I had here. After climbing out the well did I look at my surroundings and found that everything was exactly the same as I left.

I look at the monk and slayer and start feeling resentment towards him. He had taken the only thing I came close to caring but I can't blame him. It was my fault I let her go. It was my fault that I treated her so badly that it led her to the arms of another man. If this is what makes her happy than I can't do anything but let her be happy besides this what I had intentionally wanted. To drive her away so she wouldn't get caught with the likes of me. Now that I have accomplished that I just feel regretful now.

The whole group started walking towards a nearly demolished village. A bunch of huts were taken down and the only few that remained standing were either missing half a roof or wall.

"This is awful. Is everybody ok? What about Kaede?" The priestess asked while surveying the destruction.

"Everybody is fine. Some were injured while protecting the village but it was nothing serious." The monk explained. The slayer was silently following behind him. I couldn't help but gaze at her. She walked with her head slightly down. Her eyes had somewhat of a sad look casting them and I knew I had caused that.

"Kagome we have to be careful. This demon might just be the same one we are after. The demon probably came here to look for you," the Kitsune said. The priestess looked up at him and nodded. I looked over the hanyou to see his arms crossed over his chest with a frown settled on his face.

An elderly woman came out from one of the huts. The robes that she was wearing told me that she was a priestess. She had a bow in one hand and a bandage wrapped around the other. A black patch covered her left eye.

"Ye have finally returned eh, Inuyasha?" The elder asked.

"It took longer than expected since we had to bring along some guests." The hanyou responded.

"Lady Kaede what happened?" The slayer asked stepping in front of the monk.

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V

"A demon had surprisingly attacked the village. I'm not sure what it wanted but my guess is that it came looking for the sacred jewel shards." Kaede explained.

"What do we do now?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

"I'm not sure but we can't just wait here until it decides to attack the village again. I say we head on out and try to see if we meet up with it as we look for more shards." Inuyasha answered.

"What did the demon look like?" Sango asked.

"I didn't catch a well glimpse but I know for sure he was a male demon." Kaede said.

"He probably is the demon we're searching for isn't that right Hiei?" Kurama said throwing Hiei a knowing glance. Hiei just scoffed and turned away from the scene.

"Don't mind him, he isn't very social." Kurama assured.

"Inuyasha who are ye friends?" Kaede asked. She noticed earlier and had remembered Inuyasha mentioned that they were guest.

"My name is Shuuichi but you can call me Kurama and this is my friend Hiei. We're here on a mission." Kurama explained.

"I see well I wish you all luck. I will go now. I must take care of the others who were left untreated." With that said Kaede walked back to the hut she came out from leaving the group behind.

Sango had followed Kaede in and grabbed all of her weapons. She changed her clothes and slipped on her normal traveling kimono. Once everyone was ready, the gang started their journey through the forest hoping to find some shards and maybe even the demon that had terrorized Kaede's village.

Night had finally reached they sky and the group had decided to call it a day. Inuyasha and Miroku had set up camp with the help of Kurama. Hiei had perched himself on a tree away from everybody but just far enough where he could still keep watch of Kagome.

Sango and Kagome had placed their sleeping bag on opposite sides of the fire. Inuyasha slept soundly underneath a tree. Kurama and Miroku had found a tree to lean on as well. Shippou slept on top of Kirara's belly. Small spit bubbles formed at the corner of his mouth.

Sensing that everybody was asleep, Sango softly snapped her eyes open. She quietly slipped out of her bag and sneaked away from camp. She didn't notice that someone else was awake as well.

Hiei gently opened one eye and watched as Sango silently walked away from the group. He debated whether to follow her or not but he couldn't just leave Kagome unprotected.

Looking at Kagome he noticed that Kurama wasn't to far from her. So if a surprise attack were to occur he would be the first to reach her, which relieved Hiei a bit since he trusted Kurama to protect her. Finally making his decision, he swiftly followed Sango.

A/N: Yeah I'm going to leave it here. Sorry it's taking long but now I'm starting my sophomore year and I'm already swamped. So please bear with me. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
